Morning in LA
by DiaMoon
Summary: It's BTS fanfic! TaeKook slight YoonMin / BL / DLDR!


Morning in LA

.

.

.

by DiaMoon

.

.

.

TaeKook slight YoonMin

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung berhasil mengusik tidur salah seorang pemuda yang terbaring di salah satu _single_ _bed_ yang terdapat di kamar hotel yang cukup luas itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya sebelum melirik ke arah jendela.

"Sudah pagi" gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia meraih ponselnya di meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya. Melihat angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sudah jam 8" gumamnya sebelum melirik pemuda lain yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan bantal, guling dan selimut di atas single bed yang lain. "Tumben dia masih tidur" gumamnya lagi.

Cukup lama pemuda itu terdiam pada posisinya sebelum ia bergerak untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Jalan-jalan sepertinya mengasyikkan" ujarnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda yang sedang asyik mengecek kameranya itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu.

"Jalan-jalan?"

Pemuda itu menatap seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_. Disekitar sini saja. Aku bosan" keluhnya. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya, meminta izin.

"Tidak" larang pria itu. "Kemarin malam aku mendapati seorang _paparazzi_ yang hampir bisa menyusup ke dalam kru. Untung saja aku selalu mengecek jumlah kru dan namanya, jadi kita tidak kecolongan" jelas pria itu. "Disini tidak aman. Lebih baik kau melakukan kegiatan lain. Menonton TV misalnya?"

Pemuda itu mendesah kecewa. "Kalau menonton TV bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar kamar seperti ini _hyung_ " gerutunya yang membuahkan kekehan dari yang lebih tua.

"Maaf..." Pria itu mengusap sayang kepala pemuda itu. "Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti ini kau sudah kubebaskan melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bukan salahmu Sejin _hyung_. Jangan meminta maaf" Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan Sejin dari kepalanya. "Kau hanya melakukan tugasmu. Aku senang karena kau begitu memperhatikan kami. Terima kasih banyak"

Sejin dan pemuda itu saling bertukar senyum sebelum pemuda itu teringat dengan sesuatu yang memang ingin ia tanyakan pada manajer grupnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang lain sudah bangun?"

Sejin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi belum ada satupun yang keluar kamar selain kau. Ada apa?"

Kini pemuda itu yang menggeleng. "Aku hanya bertanya. Eum... Tapi... Bisakah aku meminta kunci cadangan kamar 315?"

Sejin mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

"Mau mengusir rasa bosanku _hyung_ " ucap pemuda itu sambil mengembangkan senyum yang tak biasa. Membuat Sejin curiga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana? Jangan aneh-aneh!" peringat Sejin.

"Aku tidak akan aneh-aneh _hyung_ , aku janji" Pemuda itu membentuk V _sign_ dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi, aku pinjam kunci cadangan kamar itu ya? Boleh ya _hyung_?" rayu pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang membuat Sejin menghela napas pasrah.

"Ya sudah, ini" Sejin menyerahkan sebuah kartu padanya. "Ingat, jangan aneh-aneh. Jangan menyusahkan anggota yang lain. Jangan menambah pekerjaanku" peringat Sejin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Iya _hyung_ , iya. Aku mengerti" sahut pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti" pamit pemuda itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sejin.

"Belum" Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Samakan saja dengan yang lainnya. Antarkan ke kamar" jawab pemuda itu. "Umm... Tolong beritahu stafnya untuk mengantar punyaku ke kamar 315. Jangan ke kamarku"

"Oke" sahut Sejin.

"Terima kasih banyak _hyung_. Aku pergi" ucap pemuda itu sebelum kembali menggerakkan kakinya menjauhi Sejin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

' _Gotcha!_ ' pekik pemuda itu senang saat pintu dihadapannya dapat dibuka.

Ia segera memasuki kamar itu dengan wajah penuh semangat tanpa melupakan kartu yang dipinjamnya tadi dari manajernya, Sejin.

"Eih... Masih tidur ternyata" gumamnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa saat melihat salah satu pemuda yang masih terbaring pulas di atas salah satu single bed yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, mari bangunkan dia" gumamnya dengan raut wajah jenaka.

 ** _Cara pertama_** ,

Brukkk

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Menyebabkan ranjang empuk tersebut sedikit bergoyang. Namun pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas itu hanya menggeliat pelan. Setelahnya ia kembali terbaring kaku seperti mayat.

Gagal!

 _ **Cara kedua** ,_

" _Hyung_... Bangun _hyung_... Ini sudah pagi"

Cara lembut.

Cara yang biasanya cukup ampuh digunakan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

" _Hyung_ ~"

Kali ini diiringi dengan tepukan lembut di kedua pipinya serta guncangan di kedua bahunya.

"Sebentar lagi Jungkookie" sahut pemuda itu setengah sadar sebelum mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Jungkook.

"Menyebalkan!"

Gagal!

 ** _Cara ketiga_** ,

" _Hyung_ sayang~ Ayo bangun~ Temani Kookie~ Kookie bosan~"

Cara yang ini biasanya selalu ampuh. Tapi kali ini reaksinya sama saja dengan cara kedua.

Gagal!

 _ **Cara keempat** ,_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena tidak bisa membangunkanmu dengan cara baik-baik, jadi..."

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Tae _hyung_ bangun!"

Jungkook mengguncang keras tubuh Taehyung yang membuat kasur itu berguncang rusuh hingga membuat kepala ranjangnya bergerak-gerak membentur dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengganggu tidur Taehyung dan pemuda lain yang tidur di single bed yang lain di ruangan itu.

"Astaga Jungkookie.."

Taehyung segera membalik tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Jungkook ke atas tubuhnya. Mengungkung tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula.

" _Hyung_! Aku kemari untuk membangunkanmu, bukan untuk kau ajak tidur!" ucap Jungkook kesal sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ ~" ucap Jungkook lagi yang membuat Taehyung mendesis tak suka.

"Diamlah _baby_... Aku baru tidur jam 4 tadi. Aku masih sangat mengantuk" ucap Taehyung dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat.

"Tapi ini sudah jam--Eumph..."

Kedua bola mata Jungkook melebar saat sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di belah bibirnya.

"Umph... Umph... Ya! Kau belum gosok gigi _hyung_! Ish!" Jungkook yang berhasil melepaskan ciuman Taehyung pada bibirnya langsung memukul dada Taehyung. Membuat pria kurus yang masih mendekap tubuhnya itu mengerang pelan.

"Siapa suruh kau berisik?!" sahut Taehyung cuek dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. "Jangan asal mengataiku. Aku ini rajin gosok gigi. Sebelum tidur aku sudah menggosok gigiku. Mau bukti?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Tak mengerti. "Apa maksud--Eumph..."

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook mendapat serangan dadakan dari Taehyung. Namun kali ini ia pasrah karena kekasihnya itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmph... H-hyunghh..."

Jungkook melenguh pelan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Taehyung saat Taehyung mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deret giginya dengan tangan kiri yang membelai sensual punggungnya.

"Hmmph... Ahmmh... Hhh..."

Suara kecipak basahpun turut mengiringi ciuman panjang itu kala Taehyung mengajak lidah Jungkook untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Saling membelit, saling menjilat. Menjulur secara bergantian dan membuat ciuman itu semakin basah.

"Eunghh... S-sudah hyunghh... Cu-cukuph... Hhh..." ucap Jungkook susah payah ditengah-tengah desahannya.

Namun Taehyung tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook. Ia malah semakin membuat ciuman itu semakin intim. Sebelah tangannya bahkan mulai meremas bokong Jungkook.

"A-ahhh..."

Brukkk

" _Shit_!" umpat Taehyung sambil menatap tajam pelaku pelemparan bantal yang tadi berhasil mengenai kepalanya.

Ya. Hanya kepala Taehyung saja. Karena sejak desahan Jungkook yang kedua tadi Taehyung telah memenjarakan tubuh Jungkook dibawah tubuhnya.

Bisa membayangkan posisi mereka, kan?

"Kim _byuntae_ sialan! Kalau mau bercinta jangan disini! Kau lupa dengan eksistensiku disini hah!" Seorang pemuda bersurai putih menatap marah pada Taehyung.

Mata sipitnya yang tajam, raut wajahnya yang datar serta auranya yang mencekam membuat Taehyung tak berkutik untuk membalas kata-katanya.

" _Mi_ - _mianhae_ Yoongi _hyung_... Aku sudah memperingatkannya tadi, tapi dia tidak mau menuruti ucapanku"

Ucapan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak membantu membuat Taehyung merengut. Membuat Yoongi yang masih memperhatikan pasangan itu menatapnya jijik sambil berdecih sebal.

"Kalau kau iri dengan kami kau bisa mengunjungi kamar kekasihmu _hyung_. Jangan mengganggu kami" sahut Taehyung sambil mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk dengan kaki berselonjor dan punggung yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Posisi setengah tidur.

"Kemari Kookie" ucap Taehyung pelan sambil membantu Jungkook untuk memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Taehyung. Posisi favorit Jungkook untuk _cuddling_ dengan Taehyung.

"Astaga... Mataku semakin rusak pagi ini. Kalian benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ ku" gerutu Yoongi dengan wajah kesal yang membuat Taehyung tertawa.

Jungkook hanya diam saja karena ia sedikit takut pada Yoongi walaupun hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Baginya Yoongi yang langsung kesal begitu bangun tidur sama seperti macan tidur yang tidak sengaja dibangunkan.

"Permisi, apa Kookie ada disi--Astaga kau ini Kookie! Kupikir kau kemana? Kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu seketika mengalihkan atensi mereka pada seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi terperanjat kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Huh?" Jimin yang terlihat masih setengah mengantuk mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku asal memutar gagang pintu setiap kamar yang ditempati oleh staf, kamar Sejin _hyung_ dan Joonie _hyung_ juga kamar Jin _hyung_ dan Hobie _hyung_. Lalu saat aku memutar gagang pintu kamar ini, pintu kamar ini ternyata tidak terkunci. Jadi ya sudah, aku masuk saja"

Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya pada Jungkook lalu memberi anggota termuda itu glare yang membuat Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Taehyung.

" _Mi-mianhae_ _hyung_... Tadi aku lupa mengunci pintunya" cicit Jungkook lirih.

Jimin yang melihat pemandangan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang cuddling itu pun mengguncang pelan tubuh Yoongi.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara pelan.

" _Hyungie_... Aku juga mau seperti Jungkook. Aku masih mengantuk" ucap Jimin dengan suara lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum.

Baginya Jimin yang dalam mode seperti ini adalah Jimin yang paling menggemaskan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak permintaan kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak disini. Kita ke kamarmu saja, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk sebelum kembali mengusap kedua matanya. Membuat bibir Yoongi gatal ingin menghujami wajah menggemaskan itu dengan ciuman.

"Kalian berdua, awas saja jika kalian macam-macam. Jangan berbuat mesum sampai kita kembali ke Korea. Jadwal kita sangat padat. Jangan menambah beban Namjoon dan Sejin _hyung_ " peringat Yoongi sebelum menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau juga jangan macam-macam di kamar sebelah _hyung_. Aku sudah tahu sejak Jimin memasuki kamar ini kau sudah bernapsu padanya" balas Taehyung dengan seringai jahil.

"Diam kau keparat mesum! Aku bukan dirimu!" sahut Yoongi sebelum suara debuman cukup keras terdengar.

Taehyung tertawa puas sementara itu Jungkook merengut dengan sebelah tangan yang meremas bagian depan piyama yang dikenakan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_! Kau ini berani sekali dengan macan galak seperti dia"

Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook. "Biar saja _baby_... Tsundere akut seperti dia perlu disadarkan sekali sekali"

"Kalau barang-barang favoritmu diapa-apakan olehnya nanti bagaimana?"

"Gampang... Nanti aku akan minta ganti rugi pada Jiminie"

"Ish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Senang sekali menyusahkan Jimin _hyung_ " Jungkook mencubit dada Taehyung.

"Hei! Itu sakit! Ish!" Taehyung meremas pantat Jungkook yang membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh tertahan.

"Ya! Dasar mesum! Menyebalkan!" maki Jungkook.

"Iya sayang... Aku juga mencintaimu"

Begitulah pasangan termuda di grup yang sedang naik daun itu menghabiskan pagi mereka di negara orang hari itu. Mereka akan mendebatkan hal terpenting sampai hal yang sangat tidak penting sambil melakukan _cuddling_ yang akan membuat semua pasangan iri jika melihat aksi mereka secara langsung. Seperti pasangan YoonMin tadi.

.

.

 _Sementara itu YoonMin..._

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Hm?"

Jimin kembali membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup. Memandang dalam Yoongi yang tidur berhadapan dengannya sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum manis yang berhasil menular pada Yoongi.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jimin sebelum menutup kedua matanya lagi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tubuh Yoongi. "Hangat... Hangat sekali" sambungnya, yang membuat senyuman Yoongi menjadi lebih melebar.

"Kau ini..." Yoongi pun turut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin, dengan sebelah tangan yang tak berhenti mengusap sayang punggung Jimin.

"Boleh aku sering sering meminta ini padamu _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja Jiminie sayang... Apapun untukmu" ucap Yoongi sebelum menghujami puncak kepala Jimin dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur sayang... Mimpi indah..." ucap Yoongi sebelum menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi dengan posisi tubuh keduanya yang masih saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Wew~ Maunya buat fluffy TaeKook tapi ini malah YoonMin yang kebagian fluffy. Ga manis manis amat lagi (n_n") TaeKook malah rusuh adu bacot *maapkeun* :')


End file.
